Recruited
by kate jones lives
Summary: Both Sydney and Vaughn were recruited December of 1994. Their stories are different, their organizations different, but their choices the same.
1. 1

title. Recruited  
  
author. kate jones  
  
email. katejoneslives@yahoo.com  
  
summary. Both Sydney and Vaughn were recruited December of 1994. Their stories are different, their organizations different, but their choices the same.  
  
rating. G  
  
disclaimer. not for profit. characters not mine. timeline not mine.  
  
dist. Cover Me, ffn, sd-1, all other ask  
  
a/n Comprised of original ideas, seeing as I missed the pilot (but ordered the dvd) and haven't read any of the prequels. Yes, this is in my kind of AU, like my other fics, and I highly doubt any of the things you'll see in here really happened. I got the timeline from the Alias: Declassified dvd.  
  
Has this been done? If it has, then I guess I'll just concentrate on writing my other stuff.  
  
___  
  
November 29, 1994  
  
Sydney A. Bristow-  
  
Crosses quad at 3:15 PM. Checks kiosk E342 outside English building. Enters through west door. Routine unchanged.  
  
November 30, 1994  
  
Sydney A. Bristow-  
  
Crosses quad at 3:15 PM. Checks kiosk E342 outside English building. Enters through west door. Routine unchanged.  
  
___  
  
"Hello."  
  
Sydney looked up from the kiosk and gave the man in a black suit a smile. He looked kind of young, early-thirties was her guess. "Hi."  
  
"I'm looking for Sydney Bristow. Do you know her? I know she has a meeting with a professor soon and—"  
  
"I'm Sydney Bristow." She hid her skepticism and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"McKennas Cole." He stuck his right hand out for her to shake. "I work for Credit Dauphine, the big white building downtown. Let me get to the point. We're looking for some fresh meat." He laughed, and she smiled at his attempt at a joke, eyes drawing to the English building where she was supposed to meet her Western Literature professor in three minutes.  
  
"Listen, I have to go—"  
  
He continued, as if she had never spoken. This jarred her, but she held her temper. "The COO of Credit Dauphine, Arvin Sloane, has connections with the University. They gave us your name along with a few others when we informed them of our new job-recruitment project."  
  
"Job recruitment project?" She spoke quickly, questions spilling out of her mouth one after another. "Exactly what kind of people do you recruit? And how is the University allowed to give you my name?"  
  
He handed her a business card, which she glanced at before drilling holes into his face once more, jaw clenched this time.  
  
"Call this number. They'll get you an appointment to meet with Arvin Sloane himself." Cole walked away, and Sydney watched his retreat, unsure of what exactly was going on. 


	2. 2

title. Recruited  
  
author. kate jones  
  
email. katejoneslives@yahoo.com  
  
summary. Both Sydney and Vaughn were recruited December of 1994. Their stories are different, their organizations different, but their choices the same.  
  
rating. G  
  
disclaimer. not for profit. characters not mine. timeline not mine.  
  
dist. Cover Me, ffn, sd-1, all other ask  
  
a/n Comprised of original ideas, seeing as I missed the pilot (but ordered the dvd) and haven't read any of the prequels. Yes, this is in my kind of AU, like my other fics, and I highly doubt any of the things you'll see in here really happened. I got the timeline from the Alias: Declassified dvd.  
  
Has this been done? If it has, then I guess I'll just concentrate on writing my other stuff.  
  
___  
  
November 29, 1994  
  
Michael C. Vaughn-  
  
Exits Lecture Hall 38-B at 3:45 PM. South to student parking lots. Enters vehicle C34-F532G062. Routine unchanged.  
  
November 30, 1994  
  
Michael C. Vaughn-  
  
Exits Lecture Hall 38-B at 3:45 PM. South to student parking lots. Enters vehicle C34-F532G062. Routine unchanged.  
  
___  
  
"Michael Vaughn?"  
  
"Yeah?" Michael turned to see who was behind him. It was a tall African-American man dressed a black suit, most likely not a student.  
  
"Gregory Smith, Central Intelligence Agency." He shook Michael's hand briefly and dropped it.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" He straigtened, no longer leaning against his black Audi.  
  
"No. The CIA is looking for some legal analysts, and when we spoke to the University, your name came up."  
  
"My name? Doesn't the CIA have legal people already?"  
  
"Yes, but we are restocking the barrel, so to speak." He drew out each word, as if he thought Michael did not understand what he was saying."Many of our legal analysts have recently retired, and as I said previously, we are looking for some new people with the skills and the focus to get the job done."  
  
"The job?" Michael raised an eyebrow, afraid that if he laughed he would get audited, even though he wasn't dealing with the IRS. "What exactly do legal analysts do?"  
  
He was answered with a business card, plain white except for ten digits printed on the center of one side. "Call this phone number. It's local, so don't worry about long-distance charges or anything like that. They'll set you up to come in for an interview."  
  
"An interview? Um, okay, my life is already pretty busy because I'm close to finishing my degree, and my girlfriend is just—my point is I don't think I have the time for this right now."  
  
"I assure you, you do. And call that number before next Thursday." With that, he started making his way back to the building containing the main lecture halls. Michael stared in shock, surprised that people from the CIA really do pick you up out of the blue like in the movies. He opened the driver's side door and sat in his car, turning up the stereo as he pulled the door shut. 


	3. 3

title. Recruited  
  
author. kate jones  
  
email. katejoneslives@yahoo.com  
  
summary. Both Sydney and Vaughn were recruited December of 1994. Their stories are different, their organizations different, but their choices the same.  
  
rating. G  
  
disclaimer. not for profit. characters not mine. timeline not mine.  
  
dist. Cover Me, ffn, sd-1, all other ask  
  
a/n. thanks for the reviews i got so far. i lied and continued sooner than i thought i would. i got the basic idea for this chapter from reviews, so tell me your ideas and you might see them in this story. oh yeah, don't expect "long" chapters from me. I've had several other stories forced into continuation and i like the short sweet types of chapters. ;-) [also, i think this sucks because i like angst so much more than fluff. then again, i'm certifiably insane.]  
  
Note: the information about syd/vaughn's whereabouts isn't meant to be written on the same paper. it's just written at the same time, but by different people. sorry for the confusion!  
  
___  
  
Sydney took another slice of pizza from the box and sat up, leaning against the couch as she took a bite. "So," she said, swallowing, "some guy came up to me on campus today."   
  
"Yeah? Was he cuter than me?" Mike asked, eyes still glued to the hockey game on the television screen in front of them.  
  
Sydney swatted his shoulder as she attempted to take another bite of her slice. "Yeah, and older too. Experienced, I think." He laughed as she continued. "And get this: he offered me a job."  
  
He moved his eyes from the television and looked at her. "You too?"  
  
"What, someone offered you a job today too?"  
  
"Yeah. What're the chances of that happening?"  
  
"Pretty damn low. So, was it some guy from Credit Dauphine?"  
  
"No, he was from the CIA."  
  
"Get out, the Central Intelligence Agency?"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are!" She leaped upon him and knocked him sideways, attempting to tickle the truth out of him.  
  
"Syd, I'm—not—lying—" he gasped, until she finally stopped. She lay above him, staring into his eyes. He kissed her quickly and said, "He was."  
  
She got up and kneeled next to him as he sat up and cracked his neck. "Well that sucks. Not only does some stupid guy who thinks he's funny come up to me and make me late, you get the cooler job offer."  
  
"I didn't call them yet. I can ask them if they have two openings."  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"No, seriously, I can. I will."  
  
"Don't, Mike. Come on."  
  
"I will."  
  
She watched him silently for a few seconds. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She put her hand up to his cheek and kissed him. "You don't have to."  
  
He kissed her back. "I am."  
  
Several kisses later, she was on her back on the thick rug and he was lying on top of her. "Don't." 


End file.
